


Pirate's Opal Smuts

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heat Sex, I Ship It, Jewelry Kink, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pirate's AU, Pirate's Opal, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, SMUT!, Tavern Sex, Teasing, ship sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: (Hey guys! this is a request by a good friend of mine, and she requested a lemon based on my Pirate Opal universe for LJ x Jeff! so I thought, let me go ahead and do the others as well! Hope you enjoy them!)





	1. LJ X Jeff

Winter snow covered the ground outside, along the cobblestone and grass, and many kids were making snow angels. LJ was guilty for joining them once in a while as he was walking home. It has only been a couple months since returning home, and although some people were having misgivings about having a witch in their town no one hated LJ for trying to do the right thing. There were a few people however that heard LJ’s story and threatened to report him to the king for being disloyal to the crown, but the other townsfolk tried to convince the disbelievers otherwise. 

LJ smiled though that the kids and his closest friends still liked and trusted him. His shop was bursting with business as soon as he returned, so he didn’t have much time to hang out with Jeff or anyone else. Only a couple beers or lunch did he have the time to talk to anyone, and he was so glad he was going to be done before Christmas. LJ stepped up to his home and opened the large doors, and was thankful for the warmth inside. Jeff was sitting in his cot reading but said without looking up from his page. “That took you a while.”

LJ only chuckles and sets the bundle of wood down. “Sorry, I was saying hi to the kids.” 

“You mean making snow angels again?” Jeff asked, finally looking away from his book, setting the novel on his chest.

“Yep! I don’t see why you don’t join them.” LJ smiled softly to Jeff.

Jeff had barely left the shop since arriving, only coming out if he needed to walk or if someone wanted to talk to him. He never had snow at home nor people, and even if LJ forced him out Jeff would just glare at people or would tell LJ he was too cold to hold up a conversation.

“I told you LJ, it’s not my thing to go talk to people. They clearly don’t like me so why try?” Jeff huffed and continued reading his book.

LJ sighed and started adding wood to the fire and grabbing one of the damaged swords from the pile. “Jeff, if you don’t try they may get more suspicious and cautious around you. If you want a new life you need to actually work for it.”

Jeff scoffed with a small grin, not looking away from his book. “If you give me a legitimate reason to make friends let me know.”

LJ shook his head, he wasn’t ready to argue with Jeff’s stubbornness. He removed his shirt and began to work on the sword, heating the blade before shaping it and dunking it into the water. Despite what most thought, Jeff actually loved the heat, living on a tropical island made it easier for him to adjust to heated environments. However, as soon as he reached NettleTown he needed better clothes for the fall and winter. Meaning they had to get him new, less torn clothes and longer sleeved shirts. When he was in the shop he wore his normal clothes and would change the moment he had to go outside.

Jeff glanced at LJ and couldn’t help but watch him work, he always was attracted to LJ when he was serious and working hard. It wasn’t like he didn’t like LJ being nice to him, but it was so much more fun when LJ would get serious or even tease with his intoxicating laugh. He grinned to himself, remembering the encounters he’s had with LJ since the island and all the times LJ was easily tempted by him. It made him shiver a bit in delight by LJ’s wanting gaze and teasing words.

A thought came to his head and set the book aside, slowly moving to the door before locking it and stalked over to the blacksmith. LJ didn’t notice Jeff was even close until he heard a slight clink and looked over to see Jeff looking at one of his hammers. “Jeff? What are you doing?”

“Oh nothing.” Jeff said, his voice strangely calm. Which made LJ nervous and think of all the things that could happen to him if he turned away from Jeff.

“Now, let’s not lie here.” LJ gave a cautious smile and watched as Jeff set the hammer down only to pick up his fire tongs. “Come on is something on your mind?”

“How do you make a sword?” Jeff suddenly asked, tilting his head with almost a childish look. 

This threw LJ for a loop. “Do..do you want to learn?”

“Might be handy, maybe I can enhance swords as I make them.” Jeff shrugged, but still looked at the tongs before setting them down.

“Alright i’ll show you then.” LJ smiled. “First, fire must be stoked and thankfully that’s already done, and then you choose the metal you want for the sword. We’ll just use standard steel to make it easy.”

LJ happily took out a sabre molding and Jeff watched with amusement as he ran around to get the supplies ready. When LJ handed Jeff the tongs he stood behind Jeff and pointed to the small cup that had some of the steel already in it. “You’re going to set it into the fire and when it’s all melted, pour it carefully into the mold.”

Jeff did as he was told and set the tongs aside, removing his shirt. LJ’s face flushed bright red. “Jeff, are you ok?”

“Kind of hot don’t you think?” Jeff smirked. “Can’t I be shirtless too?”

“No it’s fine!” LJ chuckled a little, rubbing his neck. “It does get pretty bad if you’re working.”

Jeff grinned and returned his attention to the fire, using the pump to keep the fire going. LJ in the meantime watched and couldn’t help but focus on Jeff’s back and torso. The witch was a lean but fairly muscular figure, with scars that littered his body from previous fights with people and animals. However, Jeff wasn’t breaking a sweat yet and he was jolted back to reality as Jeff took the tongs and picked up the cup of molten steel.

“Alright, so pour it into the mold?” Jeff clarified, looking at LJ. LJ nodded and Jeff started to pour the liquid into the mold but looked a little confused by it. 

The light from the fire seemed to make Jeff’s pale skin glow and his eyes seemed to shine in contrast to his dark hair. Jeff tried to blow his hair away from his face, but failing which made LJ chuckle. He walked over and gently took Jeff’s hair, making sure not to startle the witch, and tied it back into a bun. Jeff took this chance and smirked as he arched his back, slowly standing tall and looking over his shoulder to LJ. The blacksmith gulped at this inviting display, slowly letting go of Jeff’s hair and trying to keep his hand from trailing to Jeff’s back.

“What now?”

“Hm” LJ hummed then blinked as he saw Jeff was done. “Oh! Uh w-we’ll have to wait for a bit while i-it-”

His words left him as Jeff set the tongs down and turned to face LJ, walking close enough that they were practically chest to chest. Jeff had him wrapped around his finger and he knew it, grinning at LJ as he backed away from Jeff. “what should we do while we wait?”

LJ’s throat tightened and he forced his eyes to look away from Jeff. “i’ll be honest, you’re being really unfair by seducing me.”

Jeff let out a low laugh and moved away from LJ. “i’m just surprised that you’re being so obedient to my words.”

“I don’t doubt that you could kill me if you wanted to.” LJ shrugged a little, although started feeling a little frustration bubble in his chest.

“I’m glad you see that.” Jeff chuckled, turning away. “I’m just surprised you’d think i would.”

LJ watched as Jeff began to walk to the anvil, once again looking over the tools, something in LJ felt primal and frustrated. A smirk crossed his face and he walked behind Jeff, instantly grabbing Jeff’s wrists and twisting his arms behind his back. 

“The bloody fuck are you doing!?” He shouted then winced in pain as LJ’s grip tightened to make Jeff stop squirming.

“I think i’ve just had enough of your fucking attitude Jeff.” LJ purred in his ear, leaving Jeff speechless by the implied tone.

LJ turned them to face the work bench near the firepit and slammed onto it, his chest and head hitting the bench with a thud. Jeff began to squirm again but LJ leaned over his body and bit down onto the back of Jeff’s neck, making him go limp. LJ pulled away and slowly licked the sweat that was trailing on his shoulders and back, causing Jeff to let out strangled groans.

“You got me here now Jacky, but I know that this isn’t really your kink.” Jeff said confidently, but shivered as LJ’s hot breath hit his spine.

“Do you think that? Because after being with you Jeff, you should rethink what I like.” LJ chuckled, looking to the side and grabbing a rag he used to polish the swords and tied Jeff’s wrists together.

There was some oily feel to the cloth against Jeff’s wrists with what felt like metal shavings, so he knew that if he struggled too much he would just injure himself. Jeff didn’t try to squirm from the rag and waited as LJ was moving his hands up from Jeff’s waist to his shoulders, almost in a taunting massage. Jeff simply rested his head against the wood and tried to look back at LJ, but due to the angle it wasn’t that easy. LJ raked his nails down Jeff’s back, watching how Jeff arched slightly and groaned.

“What do you think Jeff?” LJ murmured into Jeff’s ear. “Clearly since you teased me this is your fault. But, it’s the question of what should I do to you?”

Jeff didn’t reply with words and attempted to bite at LJ as he got too close, his teeth clacking and LJ laughing while he pulled away. LJ moved over Jeff again, rocking his hips slightly to the witch, letting him feel the growing problem in his pants. 

“Let’s have you relax a bit before we get to the good part.” LJ smiled, moving a hand into Jeff’s pants and feeling for Jeff’s trapped cock. Jeff’s legs squirmed a little and he gasped as LJ began to stroke his cock. 

LJ hadn’t had sex that much, he only remembers one time but that was with a woman, so this was a completely new game. And he figured Jeff must be completely new to this because of him being stuck on an island for years. But LJ was careful and thought about what would please himself, just adding a pinch of attitude to bring Jeff down a peg. LJ stroked Jeff, making the witch gasp and squirm in pleasure, starting to feel precum spill over his fingers.

Jeff felt like he was on fire, being so close to the firepit was making him sweat and LJ’s touch was making his blood run like lava in his veins. He was not used to this pleasure, barely having to do this himself with training as a witch and then watching the world in his time. It almost scared him how much he wanted this, but hated having to wait for LJ’s next move. LJ continued to stroke his cock and licked at the sweat on Jeff’s back, leaving small bites down his back as well.

Jeff was having trouble not doing anything and his hands began to glow a light lilac color, and muttering into the table his hands lightly pressed back into LJ’s stomach. LJ stopped his movements and looked at Jeff’s hands, a little worried that the witch was going to attack him. However, LJ gasped as he felt a similar heat spread through his body, making his cock throb and become hard. Jeff’s hands stopped glowing and turned his head to look at LJ with a slight glare.

LJ thought for a moment before chuckling and pecking his cheek. “I see, you don’t like it slow.”

“Only go slow when i’m in pain idiot.” Jeff grumbled into the bench.

LJ smirked and stroked Jeff’s cock again, pumping his hand faster and teasing Jeff as he gasped. “But you seem like you’re enjoying this~”

“J-jack i-ah! I will k-kill you!” Jeff threatened, but was cut off by his own moans.

“I believe you Jeff~” LJ laughed softly in his ear, pecking the ear before moving his head back and focused his attention on Jeff’s squirming body.

Jeff’s moans grew louder as he felt his climax reaching, his body jerked as his cum shot out, hitting the floor and LJ’s hands stopped. He panted a little, his head now hazy from the heat and the pleasure. Jeff felt pressure on his back as LJ whispered to him. “Do you think you can stand up?”

Jeff huffed a little, not even responding before LJ pulled him up against his chest. LJ quickly slipped Jeff’s pants down a bit and took his own cock out, hissing at the contact of his own hand. He was surprised how much the magic affected him, he was already soaked with his own precum. Jeff groaned a bit as LJ lifted one of Jeff’s up a bit while the other hand stayed around his waist to help Jeff stay up against his chest. His legs were shaking as LJ helped him stay up and only could put pressure on one leg as he felt LJ’s cock brush against his entrance.

“W-wait!” Jeff shouted quickly, making LJ stop and look at him worried.

“What?” LJ questioned, pecking Jeff’s shoulder for comfort, feeling the witch slowly relax.

“Sorry I just..i’ve never done this.” Jeff grumbled almost in a shy voice.

“I know Jeff.” LJ smiled, nudging Jeff’s head a little with his own head. “This will only hurt a bit, just let me know if it’s too much.”

Jeff nodded a bit, he wants to trust LJ, he wants this badly. LJ slowly angled Jeff so he could just make this quick for Jeff. As soon as he was lined up he rammed his cock into Jeff, making him throw his head back against LJ and let out a pained moan. LJ stood still for him, his own arms shaking from holding Jeff up and the temptation of thrusting into him right now was too much to bear. But he waited as Jeff let out pained gasps and his eyes open wide to the feeling. Jeff was trying to relax, but he felt like he was just split open, and the heat from them and the firepit was causing the air to get stuffy and hard to breathe.

LJ was faring no better, wanting nothing more than to fuck Jeff’s attitude out of his body, but with Jeff being so tight and his cock burning it was hard to resist while still keeping Jeff’s pain level in mind. He began to lightly lick Jeff’s shoulders, leaving small kisses and sighing a little when Jeff’s body finally started to relax. Although, Jeff’s legs were still quivering so LJ started to thrust slowly to test how Jeff was. Jeff gasped a little, his body jerking as his prostate was hit dead on. LJ loved the reaction and continued to thrust slowly, watching Jeff squirm and jerk as his prostate was constantly touched by his cock.

As Jeff’s muscles loosened up and allowed LJ to move more freely, LJ took Jeff’s moans as a sign to move faster. He made Jeff arch his back as he raised Jeff’s leg higher and started thrusting faster into Jeff, making his thrusts a little shallower. This drove Jeff mad, feeling the cock brush against his prostate but not hitting it like the first initial thrusts did, he started to rock his hips as LJ thrust into him to try and get that electric feeling again. LJ was a bit surprised by the response but smirked and lowered Jeff on his cock more, whispering to him.

“Fucking hell Jeff~ if I knew you were this eager I would have touched you sooner.”

“F-fuah! Fuck you! I-i wouldn’t-oh!” Jeff was having his trouble arguing but then blurted out. “I would’ve c-cut your hand off!”

“But didn’t you just admit you wouldn’t hurt me? Are you lying Jeff?” LJ teased and set Jeff’s leg down, stopping his thrusts all together.

“LJ-”

“Jacky, or just Jack.” LJ purrs and licks Jeff’s neck, feeling him shudder.

“Ugh, should’ve cut off your fingers earlier..” Jeff mumbled, but internally was hoping LJ would continue is assault. 

“Ah, that brings up my question.” LJ grinned, he slowly thrust into Jeff, causing Jeff to bite his lip and hold a whimper. “Were you lying?”

“I wasn’t-fuck!” Jeff tried to fight back, only to get a harsh thrust into his prostate.

“What was that?” LJ chuckled, making his thrusts shallow again.

“I was-Jack!” Jeff yelped as another hard thrust hit his prostate. “Yes! Ok? Yes I was lying!”

“See, was that so hard?” LJ laughed, the vibrations of the laugh had Jeff ready to kill.

“You son of a bi-TCH!” Jeff screamed out as LJ lifted up both his legs, holding them to Jeff’s chest and Jeff weighed down on LJ’s cock.

LJ resumed thrusting into Jeff, making Jeff groan and gasp from the deep hits into his prostate. LJ was panting and letting out small moans by how tight Jeff’s muscles clenched onto his cock and was trying to milk him of all his cum. With the heat in the room, both of them were sweating and filling the room with their moans. Jeff rested his head back on LJ, looking at LJ with lustful eyes. The blacksmith only held Jeff tighter and started leaving small kisses along Jeff’s cheek and head, while still thrusting into him. 

Jeff was sure by the end of this night he was going to be both satisfied and angry at LJ, not mad in the sense of LJ fucking him without permission, but for teasing the hell out of him. The fire in the room was starting to die from the lack of wood, but LJ paid it no mind, now enjoying Jeff’s personal heat. The fire made the room dimmer, the only other source of light was from the candle near Jeff’s cot but it was also burning fast. As LJ noticed the room getting darker his thrusts slowed down and he slowly set Jeff on his shaky legs.

“Since you were interested in helping how about you throw some wood in the fire?” LJ said, almost too calmly.

Jeff looked at him in confusion and surprise while he caught his breath. “A-are...you serious..?”

“Yes, you wanted me to teach you how to work in here right?” LJ smirked, gaining a growl and glare from Jeff.

“Ok. well you have to untie me first and pull out.” Jeff muttered, his hands squirming a little.

LJ smirked and untied Jeff’s hands, but kept his hands firm on Jeff’s waist. Jeff looked at him with frustration but LJ only rocked his hips, making him gasp. The sooner he got the wood in the better. Jeff slowly, to the best of his ability grabbed a couple logs of wood and attempted to walk to the fire, but had to move at LJ’s pace. Thankfully it wasn’t far and Jeff instantly threw the wood in when he was close enough, panting a little as he leaned on the end of the bench and dug his fingers into the wood.

LJ chuckled a little and reached an arm over Jeff, and pulled the pump to stoke up the fire again, causing the room to heat and light up. Being so close to the fire made Jeff hiss a little as the heat was practically melting his skin. To relieve some of the heat he turned his head away, but faced towards the floor when LJ began thrusting into him again. Jeff’s hands gripped onto the wood while LJ leaned over and kissed Jeff’s back, loving the feeling of Jeff’s heated skin.

“Fuck j-jack! Hard-ah! Shit!” Jeff’s broken moans came out as he lifted his head a little to try and look at LJ.

LJ pecked the scar on Jeff’s cheek and thrusts harder into the witch, causing the bench to shake a little. LJ gripped onto Jeff’s hips, and felt his gut tightened up, moving a hand down to Jeff’s cock again. 

“Don’t!” Jeff shouted suddenly, making LJ freeze up. He was confused at first but Jeff moved one of his hands to LJ’s hand that was reaching down and held it.

LJ smiled and continued his thrusts, holding Jeff’s hand and kissing his neck again. The two let out their own symphonies of moans as they reached their climax, Jeff screamed out in pleasure as LJ bit into Jeff’s shoulder, actually breaking the skin. Strangely LJ enjoyed the coppery taste and licked up the blood as his cum filled Jeff, and Jeff’s cum was on a puddle on the floor. Both panted, trying to get their breath back as LJ slowly pulled out and picked up Jeff. He brought Jeff to his cot and laid him down before pushing his cot next to Jeff’s and laid down with him.

“We need a bed.” Jeff grumbled and turned to LJ, glaring at him softly.

LJ merely chuckled and pecked Jeff’s cheek. “I’ll see about getting one before Christmas.”

Jeff blinked and raised a brow. “What’s Christmas?”

This actually surprised LJ and he asked softly. “You’ve never celebrated Christmas?”

Jeff huffed and counted off. “I’ve lived part of my life with family I barely remember, lived on an island with warm weather, and i’ve been training as a witch for most of my life.”

“Ok ok, you’re right.” LJ smiled. “Don’t worry we’ll celebrate it together. But that means no more hiding at home alright?”

Jeff grumbled but slowly nodded and pulled the blanket over them, cuddling up to LJ. LJ welcomed his new lover and pecked his head, but he wasn’t tired. For the next 30 or so minutes LJ was petting Jeff as he slept, and watched the fire until it died down enough that he didn’t have to worry about it. This day was more eventful than he thought it would be, but he’s glad it went this way.


	2. EJ x Ben

Third POV.

“EJ you promised me!”

“Ben the answer is no!”

Ben seethed on the bed, he was currently 17, soon to be 18 in a couple days but EJ refused to bed him. He didn’t understand why he was hesitating and waiting until Ben turned 18, and wished to be closer to EJ as a lover rather than just a partner. The worst part of it is even if they’ve kissed, EJ never hinted about something that would turn him on. During a pirate meeting Ben had even talked to Jane’s crew to try and get a clue, but even they noticed he was never really interested in anything other than his work.

“Fine! In that case i’m staying in the crows nest!” Ben huffed, getting up and storming out of the room.

“Ben-” The door slammed and EJ sighed, sitting on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around his room before laying back on his bed. 

Since EJ got his own ship now, it was decorated to his liking of his room being filled with charts, maps, and books. Plus small trinkets or swords that interested him. It was decorated to a dark blue color, the ship's name being Lapiz to match with the others in the Pirate Kingdom. EJ was proud of himself, but trying to keep a relationship with Ben and running as a pirate captain was more responsibility than being an officer or captain in the navy. 

EJ had grown feelings for Ben, admitting his feelings when Ben was nearly drowned in the ocean from the weight of the “Sword of Surya”. But even if they shared small moments of peace with each other Ben wanted more, more than EJ could promise with his duties to Slender. Because he was a new captain, he was only sent on scavenging missions where they’d steal rare items from around the world and bring it back to Slender. But in between the trips there were storms, attacks, and of course the chance of someone getting hurt when they docked.

EJ wanted nothing more than to have Ben, but part of his mind still shouted that Ben was not ready for a closer relationship, especially with EJ being tired and Ben still acting like a child. He had to admit it was hot to see Ben lose his temper, but it frustrated him when Ben didn’t understand that what EJ does is to help the both of them. This relationship lacked communication and it wasn’t tearing apart or growing, stuck in a limbo of love and misunderstanding.

Slowly the captain got off his bed and walked out into the night, his crew was composed of Zalgo’s new arrivals and both Jay from Masky’s ship, and Lulu from Zalgo’s ship were there to make sure the crew actually listened to EJ. The crew was drinking and talking while EJ’s appointed first mate Talon was at the wheel. The one-eyed captain climbed up the mast and as he reached the top he saw ben looking at the stars. He let out a small sigh and stood next to Ben, neither saying a word and enjoying the starry night.

“Ben..i’d like you to come back to the room.”

“Not if you’re going to keep treating me like a child..” Ben grumbled, looking away from EJ and down towards the dark water.

“You’re the one that turns away when I try to explain.” EJ pointed out, only getting a huff in return. “Ben, i’m sorry, I just worry if we rush into this that it will disturb our life as a crew, a unity.”

“Jack that would never happen, I don’t understand why you can’t see that.” Ben groaned, thumbing one of his ruby earrings.

EJ slowly took Ben’s hand, pecking the palm of it to gain Ben’s attention. As the blonde teen looked at him EJ planted another kiss on his cheek. “I know, I just can’t help my thoughts..but if it really means a lot to you that we go all the way..”

EJ slowed down for a second, trying to think of all the outcomes and what would be the best course of action. His thoughts stopped when he felt Ben’s lips press against his jaw. “Yes?”

EJ looked at Ben’s eyes, that were practically begging for an answer and he caved in. “then we’ll do it tomorrow evening. We’ll be at a port and the crew will most likely be out raiding the town.”

Ben smiled and nodded, kissing EJ’s lips, having to stand on his toes to do so. EJ returned the kiss eagerly and held Ben close for a moment. As they pulled apart they only had to look at each other to get the message that they’re ready to go back to the bedroom.

By the next day everything was as should be, everyone was working and getting ready to dock at Egypt, one of the places Slender assigned them to find some relics. While EJ spent the day preparing everyone for arrival, Ben took the day to get ready in the bedroom. He didn’t change the room itself but he was getting it cleaned up for later while thinking about what EJ might like. Ben sighed, unable to think of what could turn his captain on, but a shine of light momentarily blinded him and he looked to a gold bracelet left on the desk. Ben picked it up and though for a moment before it suddenly hit him.

EJ liked being in charge, and he was curious about Ben being in gold before. A smirk crossed his face and he locked the door before he undressed himself. He started looking through the chest and started collecting jewelry from it, sticking to blues and reds. He didn’t change his earrings but he set several long necklaces over his head that trailed down his chest and back, making him squirm at the cold jewels and gold. He then found a silver necklace with blue sapphires and wrapped it around his head as a decoration before adding a hair pin of pearls that held most of his hair back except two locks that fell in front of his ears.

He began adding gold and silver bracelets to his arms and thin strings of pearls around his ankles and legs. Finally at his cock he blushed and wrapped a white silk cloth around his waist and tied the ends together. He took a deep breath before starting to light the candles around the room, and he sprinkled gold and silver coins along the bed and floor around the bed.

“He better fucking appreciate this..” Ben mumbled before sitting on the bed, anxiously waiting for EJ.

Outside of the room EJ was giving Lulu strict instructions about keeping the group together and making sure that if there were problems to hide before returning to the ship. Lulu nodded and smiled as EJ looked at the captains quarters a little nervously.

“You two have fun. Leave everything to us.” She smiled and walked off the ship with the others. 

EJ watched as they left and sighed, looking at the red sky as the sun was setting. Taking a deep breath he walked to his room and knocked on the door. “Ben? Can I come in?”

“Yes!”

EJ smiled at the squeak that left Ben’s lips and opened the door, immediately closing it and taking off his belt to drop the swords. His gaze was still on the floor as he removed the weapons and other unnecessary jewelry on his body, but stopped and blinked when he saw a gold coin on the floor. He gulped and looked up slowly, he marveled at Ben’s figure that laid on the bed. He could tell Ben was nervous but also excited by how he was watching EJ.

“Are you coming over?” Ben asked, his voice silvery and offering.

EJ quickly nodded and walked over, removing his boots and shirt along the way. As he climbed onto the bed and over Ben he couldn’t help but gaze at the teen before him. Ben’s eyes had trouble meeting his gaze as EJ’s eye scanned over him, not saying a word. He gasped quietly as EJ’s hands slowly began to caress Ben’s body and closed his eyes. 

“Ben you’re..you’re beautiful.” EJ muttered, moving his lips to Ben’s neck and pecking it softly, trailing his kisses to Ben’s ear and nipping at his earing lightly.

Ben’s breathing started to deepen as he let out a small gasp. “I-i figured you’d l-like it!”

EJ couldn’t help but grin, leaving feathery kisses down his chest and stomach. “How so?”

Ben took his chance to tease back with a small grin. “The way you l-looked at me..when I was covered in g-gold” He stuttered between breaths as the cool jewels slid over his body.

EJ let out a small chuckle and nuzzled Ben’s stomach. “I was that obvious?” 

Ben only nodded as he giggled from EJ’s nuzzling. He stopped when EJ’s tongue flicked over Ben’s throat, and suddenly his face flushed red. EJ seemed keen to lick his neck and began nipping at it, trailing along his pulse points.Strangely enough, EJ liked the feeling of Ben’s warm blood pumping under his lips, every kiss and lick was hot and he loved feeling Ben squirm and gasp. 

Ben slowly moved his hands onto EJ’s shoulders as his lover started biting his neck and leaving dark purple marks on his skin. “C-captain~”

EJ froze for a second and looked at Ben, pulling away slightly with a blush of his own. Ben glanced away, figuring that threw EJ off but he heard him mutter. “Say that again.”

Ben gulped and looked at EJ’s eye, moving one hand to remove EJ’s eye patch as he purred out. “Captain, fuck me.”

Well, that praise went south. EJ began to feverishly kiss Ben’s lips as his hands trailed over Ben’s chest and stomach, as Ben’s fingers clawed into EJ’s back. Ben continued to mutter under his breath repeating ‘Jack’ and ‘captain’ over and over. Ben’s skin started heating up under EJ’s fingers and said captain smirked a bit, sliding some of the necklaces on Ben’s body. The smaller figure shivered at the feeling and moaned when EJ’s attention moved to his chest and licked at one of Ben’s nipples. 

Ben felt like he was melting, he was expecting sex to be more fast and brutal but EJ was taking his sweet ass time with it. He hated and loved it at the same time. He suddenly moved a hand to the back of EJ’s head and gripped his hair hard, making his lover look at him in surprise. “Jack, you keep doing this and we won’t even have time to fuck.”

“There’s no rush Ben.” The older one reminded him, but kissed Ben with full on tongue and trailed his hands to Ben’s silk covering.

Ben fought against EJ’s tongue as it tried to pin his down, but he was gripping at EJ’s hair for an advantage which made him growl into the kiss. As their tongues fought EJ was moving to find his own advantage, and gripped at Ben’s cock, making him gasp. Ben was trying to breathe as EJ took the chance to pin his tongue down, mapping out his mouth.The burn in his lungs reminding him of his near drowning, but for some reason he really liked it, especially as EJ started stroking his cock.

EJ’s hand was soon covered with Ben’s precum and he smirked, pulling away from the kiss and let Ben breathe. “Are you this wet just from touching and kissing?”

Ben looked at EJ with a small glare and nudged his leg against EJ’s growing member. “You have no right to say anything here.”

Moving his leg away, EJ moved the wet fingers to Ben’s mouth and Ben obliged quickly and began licking his fingers clean. EJ would playfully grab at his tongue or touch his teeth once in a while, getting a nip from Ben in return. After another minute he pulled the fingers away and slid his hand to Ben’s entrance, pressing one finger against it. Ben gasped at the cold wet finger and gripped onto the sheets, tensing up as his lover pushed the finger in slowly. A groan left EJ’s throat as his finger was clenched between the muscles, and knew instantly this wasn’t going to be easy.

“Ben you need to relax.” EJ said and leaned over Ben, moving his free arm under Ben to press their bodies together.

Ben relaxed but only a little, still not used to having even the first finger in him. He took slow and deep breaths to try and relax as a second started pushing in, but gasped and clawed his nails into EJ’s back. It was a soft burning feeling but oddly pleasurable, his body jerked when EJ began prodding and stretching his fingers. “C-captain, more.”

This kid was going to kill him. EJ growled in his throat, kissing at Ben’s chest again, as his cock was throbbing to get in on the action. His fingers continued to pump into Ben, and listened to the blondes moans, when his third finger slipped in he had more movement for his fingers. Ben suddenly squealed and his hips jerked as EJ’s fingers brushed against something, making him stop the movement to look at Ben.

“B-ben are you ok? Did that hurt?”

“Again..” Ben panted, his eyes glazed with lust as he almost desperately clung onto EJ. “do that again.”

EJ did as Ben requested, getting another jolt from him and a moan to follow. EJ soon started pumping the fingers again and muttered softly to Ben. “Are you ready love?”

Ben nodded, eager to be with him, but internally he was terrified of how painful this could be. EJ removed his fingers from Ben and slipped out of his pants, and noticed Ben’s legs twitched. EJ looked up and noticed Ben’s gaze was right on his cock, and he let out a low chuckle. “It’s ok Ben, it’s going to fit.”

“I’m a bit more worried about tomorrow.” Ben commented, knowing very well he wasn’t going to get up from bed.

EJ merely chuckled again and moved his hands to Ben’s hips, lifting them slightly as he lined up with Ben’s entrance. Ben tried to focus on breathing and because EJ was staying in his grasp for him to claw at, his grip tightened on EJ’s shoulders. EJ slowly began to push in and hissed at the tight heat, Ben was not relaxed at all. He looked at Ben’s face that was twisted in pain and anxiousness, and took a breath before ramming in all the way.

Ben’s breath was whipped from his lungs as a scorching heat and pain hit at once. Pleasure from EJ hitting his spot and pain from the size of his length being forced in, it actually forced tears from his eyes. EJ seemed to catch on fast that his idea wasn’t the best and began to kiss Ben’s tears away as they started to spill down from his eyes. Ben’s nails dug into EJ’s back, surely at least leaving red lines in their path, and he let out a cry of pain while EJ was kissing his tears and whispering to him.

“Fuck Ben, sorry, fucking god i’m sorry.”

Ben didn’t reply but strangely liked the feeling of the pain, it sent a shiver down his spine as he slowly bucked his hips to get EJ’s attention. “J-jack, i’m fine it-i’m fine.”

EJ looked at Ben unsure but Ben smiled and pecked the cheek under EJ’s blind eye. “Really, just take it slow first.

EJ couldn’t help but admire Ben’s will to move on, despite the tears still threatening to fall. But he nodded and muttered into Ben’s neck. “Alright..just tell me if it’s too much.”

Although he wouldn’t probably be able to stop even if Ben asked, the heat around his cock was almost dizzyingly pleasurable. He rocked his hips to start, watching Ben for any signs of pain before starting to inch his way out and thrust slowly into his body. Ben hissed a little in the start but then blushed at the feeling of EJ’s cock practically piercing his insides just from its size. Without realizing it his words left his mouth, watching EJ’s movements.

“Y-you’re so big-ah!” Ben gasped out, and moaned loudly as EJ suddenly thrust deeper into him. 

Liking this reaction Ben started kissing up EJ’s chest and wrapped his legs around his waist, getting another hard thrust in return. “C-captain, how do I f-ah!-feel?”

EJ knew that Ben was praising him, and damn it all he loved it. Deciding the slow pace was not as satisfying for either of them he began to thrust faster, hearing Ben moan out loudly with a lewd smile crossing his face. “you feel great, fucking hot and tight..god I wish I never would have to stop.”

Ben could barely speak now with EJ hitting deeper into him, almost to the point it felt like his gut was being hit. The simple compliment made Ben moan again and claw into EJ’s back again. “Fuck captain! Harder!” 

EJ happily followed orders and slowly removed Ben’s hands before lifting his legs onto his shoulders and thrust hard and deep into him. Ben was left breathless from the angle and tears of pleasure pooled from his eyes, and his hands gripped the sheets in order to get some leverage. The noises of moans, pants, and skin slapping was deaf to them, the only thing they focused on was their sight and touch. EJ was melting in Ben’s body and Ben was equally hot other than the cold tears running down his cheeks.

The jewels clattered together and some started to slip off Ben’s legs and head, but they didn’t notice. EJ felt a coil build in his stomach but he was not ready to stop yet, pulling out of Ben he hissed at the cold air on his cock. Ben gasped at the sudden cold as well and took a moment to see what had happened. He felt embarrassed by the amount of cum that had already coated his own stomach, and noticed EJ’s throbbing cock was also leaking.

“Jack why did you pull out?” Ben huffed, a little ticked off that he didn’t even warn him.

A sly grin crossed EJ’s face, which made Ben shiver. “You know. You’ve been awful bossy, despite just being my pickpocket.”

“Y-your point?” Ben tried to sound confident but gasped as EJ opened his legs and slipped three fingers into his entrance.

“I’ve been to soft on you.” EJ smirked and loved watching Ben writhe in confusion and pleasure. “You’re going to cum from my fingers before my cock. Got it?”

“T-that’s not-ah! Hey! Jack-hold i-it!” Ben protested but his head fell back against the bed as EJ’s fingers began to twist and thrust right into his prostate, causing his hips to buck against EJ’s hand.

“If you say it’s not fair, it isn’t.” EJ said, licking some of the cum off Ben’s stomach, and loving the heat from Ben’s body on his cool tongue. “Ben tonight you’re obeying me, and we’re starting with your name.”

Ben was trying to talk back but only could let out whimpers and moans as EJ thrust a fourth finger in, only able to listen to EJ’s words. “I know very well what you were doing, fucking praising me and using me to satisfy yourself. Guess that makes you my little slut right? You liked getting fucked by your captain?”

The mere words had Ben ready to cum, his pride was telling him not to give in but his body had already given up and his brain was following quickly. Although he couldn’t really speak from the assault and only watched EJ as he moved up to bite at Ben’s collarbone and neck. Sharp gasps and moans left Ben as he felt blood drip from a couple of EJ’s bites, wondering how’d they look tomorrow. 

As EJ moved to whisper in his ear, his cock twitched in anxiousness. “Come on Ben, just admit it, you’re my slut.”

The fingers slowed for a second and Ben grit his teeth, fucking cheeky bastard. “J-jack please f-FUCK!”

The fingers went back to moving but this time EJ actually worked his whole hand in, hitting the prostate and cum spilled from Ben’s cock, painting his stomach as Ben moaned and gasped for air. But the hand wouldn't stop moving, with the overstimulation Ben cried out. “S-slut! I’m your slut Jack! Please i need your cock in me! I can’t wait for it!”

EJ felt his pride and ego swell at this, making this normally out of control teen let go of his pride. He slipped his fist out of him and listened to Ben’s breathing for a second before lightly kissing his cheek. “Ben, lay on one of your sides.”

Ben was too numb to really care at this point, and laid on his left side for EJ and let his lover positioned him how he pleased. EJ sat on his knees and scooped Ben’s legs up together, pushing the knees in to touch Ben’s chest as his hips were angled up and his ankles rested on EJ’s left shoulder. As EJ pushed in again he started rocking his hip to get used to the angle, moaning as he felt Ben’s walls squeeze and welcome him in. 

EJ’s hips began to move on their own, thrusting into Ben deep and fast, starting to work on getting that same coil in his stomach. Ben was practically shaking in pleasure now, his body’s fire lighting up again as his cock was starting to leak once more. His mind was clouded and moaned out for his lover, his lungs felt heavy and on fire. “J-jack harder please!”

“You like that? Little slut?” EJ purred, biting at Ben’s legs and leaned over Ben’s body to fuck him harder. Which wound up hitting directly into Ben’s prostate, making the boy squeal in delight.

“Yes! Fuck Jack! D-don’t stop! F-fuck your s-slut!” Ben moaned loudly and looked up at EJ, taking a note of EJ’s grin from his words.

EJ continued to ram into Ben without any mercy and felt a familiar coil in his stomach, but wanting Ben to cum first he wrapped a hand around Ben’s cock and started to stroke it. After a couple minutes Ben cried out in pleasure and EJ’s hand was covered in his cum, his main focus now was trying to breathe while his lovers cock was still pounding his sweet spot.

But thankfully the captain was almost there himself and bit into Ben’s neck as he came, filling Ben up with hot cum. Ben moaned at the wet yet burning liquid and panted, trying to catch his breath. He admired EJ’s muscles as they rippled from the sudden release, and his braces to holding him up were almost out of strength. EJ slowly sat back and pulled out of Ben carefully, smirking as he saw a little cum slip from his entrance.

Neither said anything as EJ laid down and Ben turned to face his lover. As they both came back to reality EJ wrapped an arm around Ben to pull him closer as Ben moved a leg over EJ’s. Ben slowly smiled and let out a small laugh. “That was...incredible.”

“Worth the wait?” EJ smirked, pecking Ben’s lips.

Ben hummed and pulled away with a smirk of his own. “If we did this sooner we’d be doing this every night.” 

“You sure you can handle that?” EJ teased and left butterfly kisses over Ben’s bites, making him chuckle in return.

“We’ll have to see.” Ben murmured and nuzzled under EJ’s chin. “I love you Jack.”

EJ was a little surprised at first, they both said “i love you” before but after just making love it felt more real than their playful confessions or the ones they admit after a fight. EJ smiled softly and held Ben close. “I love you too.”

They let the night take them to sleep, the next morning Ben was inside the cabin all day while complaining about the bites and soreness. EJ just sat with him, grinning with pride. “You sure you could do this every night?”

“Fuck you Jack, at least I don’t get turned on by being praised like a spoiled brat.” 

“At least I don’t get turned on by being called a slut.”

The two continued their minor spat before they went back to cuddling, their argument just seem as playful banter.


	3. Hoodie X Masky

Brian’s POV.

It has been a few months since I’ve seen Masky and Slender, and already work has piled up for me. Every time I get a little bit of information I have to give it to Masky or Slender, but it doesn’t help if the damn pirates don’t even show up to collect the intel. I let out a tired sigh, working in the Indulf market was a nightmare, just a constant wave of customers. Back at home I was only selling weapons but now i’m serving a bunch of idiots and thieves. Several times I was tempted to leave and go home, but I knew that I would be facing off with Slender. I wasn’t ready to die, especially not by his hands.

The tavern was closing up and I already waved my co-workers goodnight. It was my turn to clean up so they left or went to the empty rooms in the upstairs portion of the tavern. I swept up the floor, finally finished with it and only had to do the tables now. When I heard the door open I was very close to shooting at whoever walked in. “Sir we’re close-”

“Brian? A little help?” 

My gaze turned to the door and I saw Masky staggering to me, his knee buckled and he nearly fell if I didn’t catch him in that moment. I felt something wet against my hand and already figured out it was blood. “Dear Suyra what happened to you?” 

He only let out a groan and I sighed, quickly lifting his arm over my shoulder and dragged him to the back where I set him down on the ground near some barrels of ale. I ran to the door and quickly locked it before grabbing a bandage kit, grumbling along the way when I saw the blood on the floor. When he gets back on his feet i’m going to make him clean the floors without a mop.

Third POV.

Masky wasn’t unconscious by any means, but he was definitely dizzy, and it didn’t help that he was already tipsy before he was attacked. He waited for a couple minutes before Brian walked back and started removing Masky’s cloak and shirt to clean the wound. It was a large cut along his side that started from his stomach and ended near the pelvic bone. The cut was deep enough for him to be bleeding out, but not bad enough that you could see bone. Brian started fixing him up quickly, ignoring Masky’s pained gasps and hisses.

“How do you know-fuck.” Masky hissed. “How to do this?”

“I work in a tavern, if I can’t fix a finger that’s been cut off I can’t work here.” Brian answered bluntly, not looking up from his work. “You still owe me an explanation and apology.”

“Well i was drinking, we just got into port, when another rival pirate decided to take a dagger to my stomach. I was able to move but just not fast enough.” Masky shrugged, and raised a brow. “Why do I owe an apology?”

“For bleeding all over the floor I just cleaned.” Brian grumbled, getting a smirk from Masky.

“You’re really snappy, for talking to a pirate captain i mean.” Masky chuckled, his smirk changing to a frown when Brian glared at him.

“I could leave you like this, and I can shoot you in the head faster than you can take out a sword.” Brian threatened, cutting the thread before grabbing a roll of bandages.

Masky’s smirk returned as Brian leaned over him to wrap the bandages. He had to admit Brian was pretty handsome, and he had a lot of fire just by hearing how he met Slender. Even just their small talk he could see the fire in Brian’s eyes, and if he wasn’t so tipsy maybe he would be ignoring all these attractive features. He watched Brian move in front of him to get both hands around him to tie off the bandage, and slowly his friend started waking up.

Brian seemed to notice quickly at the bulge growing in Masky’s pants and he looked at the pirate with anger. “The hell are you getting so excited for?”

“Would it mean anything to you if I said you were hot?” Masky asked, sitting up more.

“No, and you’re drunk.” Brian answered quickly, getting up and grabbing some water for Masky.

“Guilty, but this is the first time I got hard while getting patched up.” Masky chuckled, leaning back on a barrel.

Brian was really tempted to shoot him there. A drunk pirate that helped capture him in the first place, was now saying he was hot while fixing his open cut wound. Maybe if he wasn’t drunk he would take the compliment seriously and just punch him, but right now he was on thin ice and didn’t want to cause any waves with the pirate Kingdom. He handed Masky the cup and crossed his arms.

“While you rest up, I might as well ask why you’re here.” Brian sighed, sitting across from Masky.

“I need information. And in return I have some news for you.” Masky shrugged a little, looking rather bored of the subject.

“Alright, what is the news?” 

“I’ll tell you in exchange for a kiss.” Masky smirked a bit, leaning forward a bit.

Brian grimaced and pushed him away by his neck. “How about no? We’re buisness partners Masky, not..you’re saying stupid shit because you’re drunk.”

“Excuse you, i’m tipsy.” Masky grumbled. “If I was drunk your clothes would already be off.”

Brian couldn’t help but smirk a bit, he found that statement hilarious. One, he wouldn’t have the chance, and two, a pirate that was trying to get laid was doing a terrible job at flirting.

“So you’ve done this before.” Brian pointed out. “That makes me less attracted to you.”

“Nooo, i say that because I always have more ambition when i’m drunk.” Masky glared a little before the grin returned. “And right now, looking at you it’s making me want to get drunk.”

“You’re doing terrible at flirting.” Brian sighed. “Alright..how about a deal? If i suck you off will you give me the information I need?”

Masky thought about it before nodding. “I like that~ what’s with the change of heart?”

“No change, I just know you wont let this go until you get either me in bed or something out of this.” Brian scoffed, moving closer and slowly unclipping Masky’s belt, not looking up once.

Brian hasn’t done this before but many of his friends at home would talk about how their lovers did it and it was always something he wanted to try, but he always envisioned being on the receiving end of this. He felt his cheeks heat up as he saw Masky’s cock, not that he was embarrassed, but he just didn’t think he’d ever do this with anyone. Brian removed his gloves and began to stroke Masky’s cock, trying to ignore the groans leaving his lips. 

Brian stroked him slowly, trying to focus on that, but froze as he felt a hand move to his ass. “Are you looking to get a bullet in your chest?”

Masky wasn’t affected by his growl and only purrs back. “Can’t I touch you a bit?”

“How about this, if you give me the information I want during this handjob, then afterwards I can give you information if you satisfy me as well.” Brian barganed, now trying to get something in return.

“Deal~” Masky grinned, moving his hand away and letting Brian continue.

As Brian continued to pump Masky’s member he slowed down to a slow pace. “Now, the news you had?”

“S-slender is giving you a b-better pay.” Masky tried to say, having some moans slip out between his words. “How-shit-however, that means you need-ah! To work harder- damn it Brian!”

Brian smirked as Masky’s shout was out of pure frustration. He had moved his pace to a really slow one, basically teasing his cock head and not giving adding any grip. “Sorry, is that all?”

Masky glared and leaned back. “You keep going like that and I wont tell you the other news.”

Brian met his glare and started moving his hand faster, getting a moan from Masky before he grinned and continued. “Next month-hah, we’re taking you t-to Loralei. Brian!”

Brian ignored his shouts as he let go completely and stared in shock. “Why would I go to Loralei!?”

Brian was actually confused, why would they want him at Loralei? He was just trading information with them, unless they wanted to offer more into his life. In that case it wouldn’t be bad. He only had a couple minutes to think before his arm was grabbed and he was pulled over to Masky, on reflex he took out his pistol but Masky also had his reflex and knocked the gun from his hand. One thing for certain he did not look happy at Brian.

“You’re being a real pain in the ass right now. Either you suck my dick now or i’m not saying anything else.” Masky glared at Brian.

“And if I don’t?” Brian grunted back, shifting to face Masky.

“You don’t have to go to Loralei, or I don’t have to tell you why you’re going in the first place.” Masky huffed, not backing down from their staring contest.

Brian glared a few seconds longer before getting down and stroking Masky’s erect member some more before slowly licking his cock. It was a little odd to him since it was the first time he’s done it, but feeling Masky’s hand grip onto his hair he knew he couldn’t be grossed out right now. He took the head onto his mouth and licked softly, bobbing his head only a couple inches. Masky could tell he was new to this so didn’t push it, but he groaned and his grip tightened on Brian’s hair.

“S-slender wanted t-to have a m-meeting with you.” Masky gasped out. “Talking a-about who you’re l-looking for and what you’re going t-to be doing from now on.”

Brian met Masky’s eyes for a moment, nipping lightly as a sign for him to continue or he was going to stop. Masky growled and forced his mouth further down on his cock.

“I’m getting there..you’re going to, ah- Loralei, due to p-possible spies here!” Masky moaned out. “Shit Brian you’re actually doing well!”

Brian would have bit him if his cock wasn’t forcing his jaw to stay open, so all he did was sent a glare his way and took Masky’s cock as far as he could. He felt himself gag a bit but before he could pull away Masky growled and kept Brian’s head there. “Fuck do that again, i love it when they choke on me~”

Brian couldn’t look up at him without looking like a slut and he knew that, so he focused his gaze on Masky’s wound and started to deepthroat him. Although it was getting a little painful and his eyes started watering and his lungs began to burn for more air. Masky was enjoying the feeling, he loved to be forceful with his lovers, he was a pirate after all, what he wanted he would get. Brian continued to suck his cock until Masky grinned and forced his head down one last time and came in his mouth.

Brian’s eyes widened and instantly forced his head up, coughing up some of the semen from his mouth. The cum that had made it down his throat was salty and bitter, but he was more focused on getting his oxygen back. Masky was grinning and moved a hand to Brian’s shoulder but was greeted with a punch to the jaw.

“The hell Brian!?” Masky shouted, holding his wounded cheek.

“You can’t be making a fuss! You’re not the one that swallowed cum!” Brian snapped back, wiping his lips off. “Look let’s make a new deal now. If you take me as part of your crew then you can touch me.”

Masky raised a brow at that and mumbled. “Why would you want that? Being a proxy under the king is not easy, it’s slavery.”

“But you still do it, and it’s more lively than being in a bloody tavern!” Brian pointed out in frustration.

Masky thought for a moment before smirking. “Alright, you have a bedroom?”

Brian nodded and stood up, helping Masky up as they headed to his room. Along the way he started to think that this was a bad idea, but still he might have a chance to get out of here. He helped Masky onto his bed and began to undress himself, but stopped when he noticed how sluggish Masky was getting undressed.

“Having second thoughts?” Brian asked, throwing his shirt to the side.

“Not really, just a gut feeling.” Masky huffed. “My gut is never wrong when it tells me something is a bad idea.”

“Having sex is a bad idea?” Brian smirked, amused by the notion.

“No just having sex with you.” Masky huffed, laying back on the bed with a groan. “I wish I could make you see stars tonight but with this wound I can’t do much.”

“Fine, i’ll do all the work.” Brian shrugged and crawled over Masky, instantly jolting as he felt Masky’s hand land on his ass and his fingers crept to his entrance.

“Who said you were doing all the work?” Masky grinned. “You didn’t think i’d let you fuck me the first time did you?”

Brian glared but he wasn’t willing to argue right now, or clean up blood from his bed later. It was probably better this way. “Alright, do as you will.”

Masky moved his other hand to the back of Brian’s neck and pulled him down for a rough kiss, their mouths already open for their tongues to play. Masky’s fingers slowly traced Brian’s entrance, making said man groan, and he carefully pushed in one finger to start. Still being new to this, Brian’s hips jerked in surprise but tried to focus on the kiss instead. Their tongues tangled each other as both of them tried to pin the others tongue down, but at this moment it was a draw.

Masky was surprisingly enjoying himself, he’s never had a partner that was so determined to be dominant. Fuck the information he wanted to fuck with this guy right now. He slipped a second finger into Brian, receiving a groan from his mouth, and began pumping the fingers into him. Masky smirked into the kiss, brushing his tongue against Brian’s teeth before opening his fingers to stretch him. Brian shook a little and felt his cock get harder as Masky continued his givings, but refused to back down and pulled away from the kiss.

Brian took the opportunity and began to lick and suck on Masky’s neck, making sure they would be visible to anyone that actually looked at him. Masky caught on quick and thrust his third finger into him, pressing against his prostate and making Brian’s hips buck. Everytime Masky would touch his prostate, Brian would leave a bite or claw his fingers into Masky’s chest. Anyone that would see this would probably think they were lovers, but to the two themselves, this was just a normal fuck with no strings attached. 

After a couple minutes Brian felt Masky’s cock brush against his thigh and he pulled away, forcing Masky to take his fingers away to avoid his wrist being bent awkwardly. Brian looked nervously at Masky’s cock but sighed and straddled Masky, slowly lowering himself down and lining his entrance with it. Masky showed some courtesy by propping his knees up so Brian had something to grip onto, but watched with a smirk. As Brian sank down, small gasps and hisses left his lips, while Masky moaned in pleasure.

It has been a long time since he had a virgin of either gender, and Masky relished in the feeling of Brian’s tight ass. Brian took a couple shaky breaths and felt Masky grab at his thighs, urging him to move, but Brian smirked back. “Oh no, we’re going at my pace.”

Masky barked out a laugh but nodded and rubbed Brian’s thighs, hoping to coax him to move. Brian experimentally started to rock his hips, trying to relax at the feeling before slowly starting to guide himself up and down Masky’s cock. Brian suddenly felt heat pool in his body, he wasn’t sure if he was ashamed of himself or actually excited to ride this pirate’s dick. His movements started to answer him as he lifted himself higher and dropped down, hitting his prostate and gasping.

Masky moaned at the feeling and watched Brian’s expression change from shock to lust. He smirked and took the chance to buck his hips, making Brian moan from the extra force. But that was short lived as Brian grabbed Masky’s wrists and forced them back next to his head, which honestly surprised and turned Masky on. Brian kept riding though, actually bouncing his hips faster on Masky’s cock.

“Enjoying yourself?” Masky groaned out, licking Brian’s jawline.

“Fuck off-gah!” Brian groaned before looking at Masky. “W-what do I call you?”

Masky thought for a moment, he always has his lovers say Masky or Captain, but he felt like this particular man should have his name. “Tim. call me Tim.”

“Alright Tim.” Brian grinned. “Keep your hands off and get ready.”

Masky eagerly kept his hands to his sides, gripping the sheets and watched in amazement as Brian bounced faster on him, actually arching his back to hit his prostate. Brian at this moment was trying to please himself, desperate to find his cloud nine. It felt too good, and he started to think back to how he could’ve done this at home instead of working his years away. Masky noticed the blissed look on Brian’s face and recalled that he knew nothing about this new arrival, and wanted to know more. Brian called out his name several times during his ride but Masky didn’t call out for Brian, seeing no reason to get attached.

Keeping his hands away from brian he began to buck up into Brian and groaned at the feeling of Brian riding his thrusts like a pro. For a virgin he was relying on his instincts, and he loved it. Both began to move in synch and moans filled the room, but both selfishly just trying to find their own releases. After what seemed like hours, both had lost their senses and both came violently, Brian painting Masky’s stomach and Masky filling Brian up. Brian collapsed on top of Masky and both breathed hard to regain some sense to their heads. 

Masky pulled out after a moment and groaned as his side was throbbing, but thankfully the stitches were not busted up. He laid brian down next to him and smirked a little. “Not bad at all virgin.”

“You keep..talking like that..and i’ll leave you to die next time.” Brian hissed and turned away from him.

Masky only chuckled to himself before wrapping his arms around Brian and spooning him as he fell asleep. Brian was a little ticked about the guy holding him but did nothing to move away and let himself give into sleep.

By the next morning Brian woke up alone, with the sun shining on his face and the covers pulled up to his chest. He sat up quickly and noticed a note on the bed and glared at it. Part of him said he should tear it up and shoot Masky when he saw him next, but another part was more curious what the pirate had written. Brian took the letter and unfolded it, before he started to read.

~Brian,

As you can tell I left, on the back of this paper is the list of people you need to look out for and your tasks until I return. Now, next time we meet I hope not to have a bullet go through my head. I said I would take you as part of my crew, but not until i’m fully satisfied, and you’ll be satisfying me next time i’m sure.

P.S. if I find you fucking another person i’ll kill them and then punish you.

~From Tim

Brian couldn’t help but scoff and look at the back side of the paper, surprised by how many names were listed. He sighed and got up, getting ready for the day as he noticed on the paper was dated “August 23rd”, and marked below it said “Don’t forget it.”

~Years later~

Brian was walking through Indulf market just to take a break from the tavern, and as he walked he heard a huge commotion behind him. He looked over thinking it was another fight, but say a kid running through the crowd. As he shoved his way through the people Brian’s eyes widened seeing gold covering the kid head to toe. This had to be someone important. He ran, following the kid and shoving anyone aside who was pursuing the kid as well. 

“Hey kid!” Brian shouted as he managed to get beside the kid, the blonde boy looked up in fear.

“Follow me, I can get you out of this.”


End file.
